Life As We Know It
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: *BASED ON THE MOVIE. Bella and Alice are best friends. When Alice tried to set Bella up with Edward, the two hated each other. But when Alice and Jasper are in a fatal car accident, they leave behind their young daughter to Edward and Bella. All Human.
1. First Date

**OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S BEEN TOO, TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN I KNOW. I WISH I HAD AN EXCUSE FOR MY NEGLECT, BUT THERE REALLY IS NONE, BESIDES JUST BEING LAZY. BUT THIS STORY IS ALREADY MY BABY AND I LOVE IT ALREADY! SO HERE IT GOES, THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE MOVIE "LIFE AS WE KNOW IT" WITH JOSH DUHAMEL AND KATHERINE HEIGL. THE MOVIE HASN'T BEEN RELEASED YET, BUT IT LOOKS AMAZING. THE TRAILER LINK WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM! IF DEATH OF ANY MAIN CHARACTERS MAY OFFEND ANY OF YOU, I DO NOT SUGGEST READING THIS STORY, HERE IT GOES! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**

"Bella! Bella, are you home!" I heard Alice's pixie chipper voice yell from the doorway.

"In the kitchen Al!" I yelled back. I could hear here fast footsteps against the carpet, and her clacks against the tile of the kitchen.

"I've got GREAT news for my single best friend!" I knew that from the emphasis she put on "single" that whatever she was up to would get my panties in a twist. I had been on one to many "You'll love him" dates, that wound up to be the worst experience of my life, and I just didn't want another one.

"I don't wanna meet him Ali." I said blankly, and turned back to my soufflé. Alice would bug me all the time that the only reason I was so good at cooking was because I had no other life than in my kitchen.

Maybe she was right, but I love what I do. My book was published in 2005, and although not many people purchased, the income had me the happiest.

"Come on Belllaaaaa." She dragged out, and I smirked and shook my head.

"Nope. I don't need to be the life of the night tonight. I have…plans." I said, as if.

"Bull shit Bella. You have plans with your freaking oven. Come ON! He's adorable Bella! He's a friend of Jaspers, and even Rose likes him! Just give him a chance. Do it for me?" She said as she pulled out a stool, and I turned around.

"Funny, I recall those words used last time. I don't care who Jasper is friends with Alice, I'm not going. End of story." I said firmly.

"Bella. Listen to me. You are 25 years old. You haven't dated since your senior year of high school. Chive isn't going to marry you Bella. Your going to end up alone, with fifteen cats. I don't want that to happen to you." She said and I flung the SPATCHULA in her direction."Chive would marry me if he could! And he would ask if he could." I said in my defense, Chive was my boyfriend. A cat-boyfriend that is.

"Oh my _god!_" Alice shrieked and threw her hands up. "I give up! What is it going to take for you to realize that this may be THE guy. This could be the guy who you fall in love with! Don't you want what me and Jas have?" She asked and I laughed aloud.

"Naked Saturdays in the game room? No thanks, I'm good." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Bella, don't get snippy, kay? Tell me, when was the last time you had sex? Hmm?" She asked and I squinted at her, and turned back around.

"Believe me, Alice. I'm just as alive down there as you are. Bolt is amazing." I told her, and didn't turn back around to know that she was going to stir up a smart ass response to my referring to my vibrator.

"Dear GOD Bella, I bought you that thing! What does _that _tell you?" She said.

"Ali, I just don't wanna go, alright? Just drop it!" I told her.

"This is so you, this is what you do. You'd rather sit home than make a move. You have NO life. Admit it." I moves swiftly back around.

"I will NOT!" I shrieked.

"Then go out with Edward." She said.

"Edward? Really? How old is he? Seventy? No way. Nope. Not happening." I said quickly.

"Wanna see a picture? Coming from a married woman, he's pretty fuckin' banging!" She said happily, and I sighed, a picture couldn't hurt right?

"Fine." I said and stopped stirring, turning around.

She put her feedbag on the counter, and began pulling things out. This was typical Alice. She shuffled through papers, smacked bottles down, and finally pulled out a folded photo.

I just stared at the golden haired god in the picture.

"He'll pick you up at 8" She said, I just nodded.

* * *

"You can't wear that, Bella." She said, and I huffed.

"Well maybe if I had a little bit of a clue as to where he was taking me, I could pull out something better." I said sarcastically.

"Here, wear this." Alice handed me my pencil skirt, and floral short sleeve blouse. "Just wear your Steve Madden heels…_the black ones _and you'll be good." She said, smiling as she left the room.

I quickly put on my clothes, and turned the curling iron off as I slipped into my pumps, and walked into the bathroom.

_Edward._

"Hi Edward." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Edward!" I said in a chipper voice.

_Fuck._

I re-applied the golden lip-gloss, and shut the light, walking back out into the hallway.

"I'm leaving Bella. Don't fall, or choke, ok?" She said laughing at me, and I just smirked.

"Your such a bitch." I said, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing my purse.

"Have fun!" She called from the door before it opened, and closed.

* * *

He should be here any minute. Shit. Was he actually going to be someone I would like? Or would he just sit there, not talk, and just stare like all the rest, Now I don't even want to go. It's just going to be like all the rest. I thought.

Time passed, twenty minutes, and nothing.

I was sitting on the sofa, biting the inside of my lip, and checking my phone occasionally. I texted Alice, telling her that he wasn't here yet, and she replied with "He'll be there." Or he could just not be coming. Maybe he would stand me up. Who the fuck knows anymore.

Another half hour, and my heels had found their way to the floor. Then, the doorbell rang.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. I put my heels back on, against my will, and walked to the door. I opened it up, and looked at him. He was out of breath, and distracted. He was gorgeous…I must admit.

_He's an hour late, Bella. _

"Am I late?" He said, quirking his head to the side, a crooked smile played on his face.

"Yeah…just an hour, you know." I said, like it was nothing.

"Please forgive me, Bella." He said, nodding his head. I smiled at him, and grabbed my purse from the table, and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

Even with my five inch platform heels, this man towered over me. He was at least a good seven inches taller than me now, and he was gorgeous. I think I already said that?

"So…where are we going?" I asked, looking at his Volvo. It was cute. A four wheeler, a family looking car. He wants a family, maybe?

"To dinner." He said shortly, and I decided to shut up.

Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe he didn't think I was pretty. Shit. Maybe he just doesn't want to be here. Ugh…I should have stayed home.

We reached his car, and he opened the door for me, and after I climbed in, shut it. I glanced around his car, noticing the _Ed Hardy _steering wheel cover. That would be the highlight of my night.

_Maybe he has a tattoo! _I thought. _What is wrong with you Bella? You hate men with tattoos…_

Do I? Would I dislike Edward if he had one? No…of course not. As long as it somewhere he doesn't have to reach down south to show me.

He got in the car, and put the keys into the ignition.

"We're going to Navos. That's why I was so late…the only time they had was nine o'clock, and…I didn't want to tell you I didn't even make a reservation before I told Alice the time." I liked this man already.

I smiled at him, and nodded. "Thanks." I said, and he just chuckled, his crooked smile coming back.

_God, I could wake up to that smile every morning._

He turned on the radio, and I noticed that he was listening to hard rock. I hated hard rock. Or ANY rock for that matter. But of course…I wouldn't tell him that.

When we arrived to the restaurant, Edward walked in front of me, his pace quicker than mine to get to the door. I'll give him credit for opening and holding the door for me, but he was just…I don't even know.

"_Cullen_." Edward said to the woman at the booth. I caught how his voice changed from when he talked to me, to when he told the slut his name. It was completely sultry, and smooth, like he was trying to hook her…and not me. He was on a date with _me…_right?

I took a deep breath, and trailed along to the table.

The girl gave us two menus, and Edward thanked her with a wink when she left.

I hate Alice…I really do.

We sat down, and Edward immediately began looking at the menu. I took in how his face was shaped, his cheekbones were squared, and tense, and his nose was perfectly sculpted.

"Ever been here?" He asked, not looking up, and I didn't say anything. He then lowered his menu, and cleared his throat, and I slowly looked up.

"Oh…you were talking to me? I wasn't sure." I said, giving a small smile, sarcastically. If he wanted to play this game, I could too.

"Of course I was, beautiful…who else would I be asking?" He asked, his voice like velvet.

I just smirked, and shook my head. "No…never been here. Is it good?" I asked, already knowing that he's been here before.

"Yes. I come here all the time." He said, his grin wheeling me in. Of course he had…he probably brought every woman here.

"See anything you like?" I asked, teasing him.

"Most definitely. A lot of things look…divine tonight, more so than any other." He said, smiling at me, his eyes sparkling.

* * *

Edward ordered fish, which appalled me, and I ordered salad. Why did I do this? Modesty is my best policy.

We were now sitting outside of my house, in Edward's car. "Tonight was…fun. Let's do it again?" I suggested, and Edward turned his head to me.

"Absolut-" He was cut off with an obnoxious ring tone. The only words that I could make out was _Let's have sexy time. _

He furrowed his brows, and picked up his phone. I could hear the feminine voice on the other line call out _"BABY!" _

"Hey…you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Eleven?" He asked whomever was on the phone. I had no doubts that it was a booty call, and Edward Cullen would most defiantly be there after he left.

I felt him look over at me, and just as I was about to look back, he looked back in front of him and responded "How bout we make it ten thirty?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Tonight was fun, I'll call you." He said, and reached over me, opening my door. I gawked at him, and unbuckled myself.

I got out of the car, and started walking, picking up my ringing phone in the process.

_ALICE _flashed on the screen, and I clicked the call button.

"I am NEVER going out with Edward again." I said, pissed off, and walked into my house.

* * *

**TRAILER: **www . youtube . com / watch?v=mqzjDrrZIdE (WITHOUT THE SPACES!)

So here's the first chapter! If you watch the trailer, you may notice that some wording may be similar. I DO NOT OWN Twilight, or Life As We Know It (the movie) - DISCLAIMER.

So, _**reveiw**_ this chapter, and let me know what you think! I'm so excited about this story, and I will try to update every week, and as for my other stories, I'll be working on them all day, so you will probobly see an alert from me if your on the ALERT list. BTW- Happy Father's Day!

-Steph


	2. Let the party start

OMG I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. This is the first of all of my stories that I've uploaded so far, and I hope it's okay! I'll try to get the other stories updated soon! Enjoy!

* * *

**EDWARD**

"I am NEVER going out with Edward again." She yelled at her phone as she walked up to her door. I watched her ass, small and tight, shake as she pounded her heels against the cement.

I would definitely be calling Bella again. She was hot, and I would bring her out of her quiet life. I'll admit. I'm a player. I don't want anything serious. Tanya's timing had been awful, but in reality…would I be going straight there now? Abso-fucking-lutely.

For the time I wasn't in Bella's pants…I would be in Tanya's. This was just the way I operated. Jasper always tells me that at age 26 I should be thinking about settling down, getting married, starting a family…but I didn't fucking want that.

I love Sophia, don't get me wrong. But when they named me her godfather…I almost knocked Jasper out. I mean…obviously he would pick me. It made sense. But I was in no position to be her godfather, when I don't even know who her godmother is…maybe he can hook me up.

I rambled these thoughts in my head as I drove to Tanya's. I didn't particularly like the girl, but she was worth my time, and I needed some tonight, Ha…I get some **every** night. Who was I kidding?

I liked Bella. She was fucking beautiful, and I don't use that word a lot. She reminds me of myself, sarcastic and sassy…but sweet and sexy.

I pulled into the driveway of Tanya's house, and got out of the car. This would be a good night.

My phone started vibrating on the table next to me, causing a horrific sound. I groaned, and picked it up, leaning on my back, and putting the phone to my ear.

"This better be fucking important." I said, lazily.

"Hey asshat…if you miss my daughter's 10 month celebration…I'll fucking kick your ass. Your supposed to be here, and Alice is flipping out. So get your lazy ass up, and over here." Jasper seemed pissed, but I really didn't give a fuck.

Who throws monthly parties for their kid? Oh yeah…Alice does.

I pushed the covers off me, and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to gather my clothes. I showered, and shaved, picked out a nice shirt and pants from my clothes in Tanya's closet, and looked at her before leaving.

She was fucking great in bed, I had to give her that. But she was so obnoxiously annoying.

She talked every five seconds…maybe a nervous habit, I guessed. All I know…is that she irritated me any time I wasn't screwing her brains out. Wait…no…maybe even then.

I got into the car, and started down the road. I had about fifteen minutes until I got to Alice and Jasper's, and decided to put a call into Bella.

When I got her voice mail, I didn't decide to leave a message so I just hung up and tried again.

She must be out, or sleeping…I don't fucking know.

When I got to the house, I cursed aloud at how many cars there were. I had to park six houses down the block, and walked all the way to the door.

You would think there was a wedding reception going on…but no. There was _Ten month baby's birthday party._ Gag me.

When I got there, there were balloons, and people everywhere. It was like a zoo for people. I spotted Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Mom and Dad, Susan, and a woman with brown hair flowing down her back. I smiled, and walked up to her.

I caught a sense of familiar, and when I reached her, I realized that it was Bella. I grabbed a cupcake from the table, and walked in front of her.

"Bella. So nice to see you again." I said, giving her my famous crooked smile. Her eyes bulged, and she then furrowed her brows at me.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked, clearly not wanting to talk to me.

I internally laughed, at how she was obviously annoyed to see me, and thought that after last night, her riddens would be clear of me. _Think again sweetheart._

"Well, I'm Jasper's best friend, and Sophia's godfather." I said confidently. Her skin turned pale, and her lips closed tight,

"Her godfath-" She got cut off my Jasper telling us that he wanted to get a picture of Sophia with her godparents. I smiled, and put my hand out, gesturing for her to go first.

Bella was Sophia's godmother! Well fuck me…we're closer than I thought! Fantastic.

She smiled sarcastically, and knelt down beside Sophia. I did the same on the other side.

I looked at the little girl in her high chair, playing with a cookie with frosting, as she had it all over her face.

"SAY CHEESE!" Alice yelled, and Bella smiled, as did I, and the picture was taken. I looked over to Bella, and got a sense of disappointment that she just didn't want to be around me.

_What the fuck. _

EVERYONE wanted to be around me. Girls practically killed to be even close to me, and the girl I actually _like _can't get away from me fast enough. My luck.

I got up from next to the baby, and followed her into the entry, where she was grabbing her coat and car keys.

"Really? You're going to leave a baby's ten month _birthday party_? Some godmother you are." I said, standing in front of the door.

Her shoulders slumped when she realized I wasn't going to move. She pulled her hair out of her coat, and shrugged it on.

"It wasn't my choice." Was all that she said.

I gathered that she was talking about not having the choice of being Sophia's godmother.

_But truth be told beautiful…neither did I, oh look! We have something in common!_

"Look, I know last night I was…" She cut me off.

"An asshole? A player? A jerk, dick, fucker, asshat…the list can go on and on buddy." She said, smirking at me, playing the game well.

I pointed at her with the hand I was holding my drink in. "Your funny. You know? Sarcastic. You play well." I told her, a smile playing on my lips.

"I'm not playing any games. I'm just being honest. I don't like you, and I don't want to see you again. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have a date with my cat and my television." She said and I internally smiled at the thought of the two of us…the morning after, curled up on the couch tog-

_Cullen…stop it. Fucking stop it._

I was about to move, when Rosalie came up to Bella, and pulled on her coat, causing Bella to shriek.

"What are you _doing _Bella? Do you really think your going to leave? Look…if I have to stay here, so do you." She said, without ever breaking stance to look at me.

Bella didn't respond, and I took this opportunity to put my drink down, and put my hands on her shoulders, curling under her coat and slowly pulling it off of her.

She sighed, and thanked me, following Rose back to the living room.

I went and sat down next to Jasper and Emmett on the sofa. Jasper looked exhausted.

"Man…I really hope Alice doesn't keep this 'monthly' birthday celebrations for the rest of Sophia's life…I can't fucking keep up with it." He said, taking a long sip of what looked like soda, but I was sure he spiked it with something.

Emmett and I laughed, and I looked over to where Bella was standing. She grabbed a napkin from the table, and laughed at Sophia in her high chair, as she knelt down and cleaned the baby's face off, making faces at the little girl.

Her smile was beautiful, and I wanted to see it for the rest of my life.

"Edward, dude…you should really think about settling down soon. I mean…next months the big twenty seven, and when you think about it…it's going to take at least two to three years until you meet the right girl to marry, then you'll be thirty…if you keep adding up, by the time your first born is ten, you'll be fifty…ew." Emmett said.

"I'm not having kids Emmett…and I don't want to get married, alright? I'm not fucking like you and Jas…I don't want all that shit." I told him, trying to cool my temper, instead of just telling him to piss off…which I should have, but this was a baby's party and I couldn't and wouldn't make a scene.

"Alright Edward…but when it actually happens for you, and you see how amazing it is…" He was inching closer.

I mean…don't get me wrong. I've thought about it. It's a nice fantasy to think about, a wife and a baby…but then that baby grows, and then there comes more…and then they grow, and then they cost me thousands of dollars…of money I didn't have. Not that that was the only reason I didn't want kids of my own.

I was Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen didn't include _father_.

**ALICE**

"Bella…why can't you see what is RIGHT in front of you? Edward is attracted to you! Jeeze Bella…don't you wanna be happy?" I said, trying to figure out whether the middle of the cake was cooked through.

"Edward doesn't want to settle down, Alice. Anyone with _eyes_ can see that, which is why I don't understand why _you _can't." Bella said, handing me a knife.

"Poke it thru the middle. If it comes out clean its done." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said and thought about Bella's love life.

I love Bella, she's my best friend and I would die for her. I want to be one of her bridesmaids, soon. But at the rate that she's going…that's never going to happen.

I've always felt like Edward would be perfect for Bella, and Bella would be perfect of Edward.

I felt like Bella could be the person to change Edward's childish ways, and make him realize that he needed to settle down because deep down that's what he really wanted.

Sophia adored Edward. I loved seeing him with her. He made her laugh like she's never laughed before. The smile she puts on when he comes over is too bright for words. She made him happy. He was a more bubbly person around her.

Edward was a man with a good head on his shoulders, and the only thing he needed was something like this to keep his feet on the ground.

Bella loves Sophia…I think.

She's good with her, she seems like a natural born mother, the way that she knows when she had a dirty diaper and I didn't the first month of having her home showed me that. It seemed to make her happy. I wanted to see something happen for Bella, and I would have it happen. Even if it was the death of me.

**BELLA**

"Hey Bells! Come have a seat!" Emmett called from across the room, and I smiled at him. He was such a big mush, and the day that Rosalie told us about him, I knew that he was the one.

Then they got married. Leaving me the odd one out of the group. Emmett was Edward's brother, both of them friends with Jasper. When I thought about the irony, I would almost say that Edward and I _did _belong together.

I pushed that thought aside, and plopped myself down next to Emmett on the sofa, leaning my head against the back of the couch, smiling as Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"What's wrong with you tonight? Your like a social reject." He said laughing, taking a sip of his club soda.

"Nothings wrong with me. Your brother's just…I don't know." I sighed.

I couldn't figure the man out. This time last night, he was nearly pushing me out of his car to go and have a _hoo-rah _with some bimbo that said the word "_baby_" like a fucking cannibal. Tonight…he was peeling my coat off my shoulders, internally begging me to stay.

"You _know _he likes you Bells. Always has." He said, and my brain went into thinking mode.

"Emmett, we've never met, just last night." I said, confused.

"Oh my dear Bella. Edward sees you _all _the time. Well…in your book, and in the coffee shop." He said, and my eyes lit up.

"He bought my book!" I asked, jumping from my seat on the sofa, and looked at a confused Emmett.

Why would Edward…the player Edward buy a cooking book? _What the fuck?_

"Yes…?" He said questioningly.

The thought kind of made me happy…knowing that he flipped through pages of me, and my food…maybe he made something of mine!

_Oh my god, Bella. Stop. Your like…pawning after him. Cut the shit._

"Oh. Well…whatever. He's still an asshole…sorry." I said.

"It's nothing personal Bella. But I like you too together, and your both just…helpless. He's a jerk off and your just…hmm…uhm…I don't know." He said and I looked at him, just staring at him.

"What!" He said, smiling, sitting up a little on the sofa. "You can't deny that there is no way to explain what you are Bells…" He trailed off.

"Happy?" I said sounding as a question, more as the words he's looking for, only to be met with a big euphoric laugh.

"You are in _no _way happy, Bells." He said, and I sighed.

I'll admit. It gets lonely, with no man around. I do wish that I had someone, and at times I had thought about calling up Jake, but my high school fling would probably not want to see me.

I looked over to Edward, and imagined waking up to him every morning, eating at the same table, hearing him call me '_baby' _and all the things that he probably would never want with me.

"Em…I just don't get it. Why do I have to have a man to be happy? I like what I do. Love…actually." I told him, and ran my finger along the rim of my glass.

"Not saying you don't…I just think you'd be a lot happier if you had someone else…you know, with you. Edward's good in the kitchen too, you know?" He said, smiling down at me, and my thoughts pondered. Edward could cook?

"He is?" I asked.

" HELLLL YEAH! Why else do you think he'd buy your book?" He did have a point…but it would have made more sense if Edward knew nothing about cooking, and bought it for some kind of…guidance. But I will say…this did make me feel better than the other situation it would have been.

I smiled, and looked over to Edward. He had Sophia on his hip, leaning against the counter, in a conversation with Carlisle, with his finger in Sophia's mouth.

"He acts like he's happy…but really who can be happy in his kind of situation? I fucking love companionship…and whenever Rose isn't around it's lonely as hell. I get Edward…I mean he's my brother, but I don't understand how he just won't let himself be happy." He said, and I got that Emmett cared for his brother more than he would admit to anyone other than myself.

I looked up to him. "And what makes you think that Edward would be happy?" I asked.

"Well…just the five seconds he looks at you…I see something I don't see everyday. He just seems different. You seem like you can keep him grounded you know? Keep his head on his shoulders, and his feet on the ground. I think it would make him happy to get to come home from work, to you." He smiled down at me, and I have to admit…it was an a amazing thought.

The thought of Edward, tired, and dressed up in a suit with a tie…coming home to _me _was something I could see happening. Did I actually…want Edward?

**EDWARD**

I looked down at the small girl in my arms, chewing on my finger. She was hands down the cutest baby I'd ever seen.

Her soft dirty blonde hair was half pulled up into a small bow at the top of her head, moving around whenever she turned her head to look at someone.

She made me happy…to be around her was different. It was easy…to just be myself around someone who doesn't understand anything yet. Then again…she doesn't know the difference between good and bad.

Maybe she wouldn't like me when she got older, and understand what a player I was.

I'd never really thought about kids of my own. I never thought I could handle it. But…who would want to have my babies? _Besides Tanya. _

I looked over to where Bella was laying on Emmett…and took in how beautiful she was. Breathtaking…actually.

Her long brown waves cascaded over her shoulders, some going here…some going there.

She had a pair of dark indigo flared jeans on, with a cream colored sweater tucked in. From what I could see underneath her jeans, she had a pair of brown heeled boots on her feet.

She was gorgeous.

I turned back to Carlisle, talking about the new employees of CC Enterprises. The family company.

"You know…you don't need to work for me just because I'm your father. If you want to do something else with your life…I'll back you up." He told me, and I smiled at him.

"I love working at the company." I said, looking back at Sophia.

I looked over to Alice, and walked over to her, handing her daughter to her.

I then walked over to where Bella and Emmett were sitting. "Mind if I replace the bear?" I asked Bella, smiling at her.

She offered me a small smile, and shook her head.

Emmett got up, offering his spot to me, as I sat down. Bella was in the middle of trying to sit up, and I could tell she was tired.

"You can lay on me…I don't bite." I said, smirking at her. She shook her head, laughing, and laid her head on my leg. I placed my arm around her, resting my hand on her leg.

Her hand found it's way over mine, tracing her fingernails over the back of my hand, sending small shivers down my spine.

" Your good with her" She said, and looked up at me through her lashes.

"You like kids?" She asked me, and I answered immediately.

"Of course I do. They're cute…small. But then they grow up." I told her, and she shook her head slightly.

Her hand was now still on top of mine, and I took this opportunity to lace her fingers with mine. She didn't object, and gently squeezed my hand.

"I'm really sorry about last night." I apologized, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Too bad that luck is never on my side.

"What's her name?" Bella asked me, and I sighed, the name "Tanya" slipping through my lips.

Bella laughed out loud, her nose scrunching up, and giving me the cutest sight I'd ever seen. I laughed along with her…not knowing why, until she calmed down.

"Why is that funny?" I asked her, and she let a soft giggle, and told me.

"Tan-YA." She said, emphasizing, and quite frankly dicing up the name I took the chance to laugh aloud then, not sure of why…but just that Bella had made the woman's name that I'd been fucking sound like a joke.

I didn't think that Bella had had anything to drink…but maybe I was wrong.

"I want to go home." She told me, and I offered her a ride home.

"I could take you home, Bella." I said.

"Are you going to shove me out of your car for another booty call this time?" She asked, completely serious.

"No. I promise." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

**BELLA**

I woke up to the smell of pine, and wood. Not sure why…I opened my eyes carefully, and noticed that I was pushed up against something…or someone.

My eyes carefully scanned up the person, finding his face.

_Edward.

* * *

_Review for chapter 3!


End file.
